marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Delphan Brothers (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = The Delphans are (at least) four brothers | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Olympia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Olympia | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Enforcers; Boxers | Education = | Origin = Eternals | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jack Kirby; | First = Eternals #11 | Death = | HistoryText = Members of the genetically superior offshoot of humanity known as the Eternals, the Delphan Brothers are a set of identical quintuplets (perhaps more) who live in Olympia. The Delphan Brothers were first seen when the Celestials' Third Host visited Earth, four of them idly levitating outside the borders of Olympia, and as such nearly caused a craft carrying dignitaries from Polaria (Oylmpia's sister city in Siberia) to crash. Their continued juvenile behavior was countered by Aginar and Zarin, the resultant scuffle eventually joined by Ikaris, before finally being ended by an energy blast from Valkin. After the Polarians announced their intention to meet with Zuras and commune as part of the Uni-Mind, the Delphans wished them luck and departed. Not long afterwards, the Delphan Brothers (or two of them, anyway) were seen again when Thor was unceremoniously teleported to Olympia following an encounter with the Celestial, the One Above All. Also appearing was the Forgotten One, whom Zuras was prepared to punish for violating his exile from Olympia and his actions during the Celestials' visit, only to meet opposition from Thor. Attempting to stop him from making a bad situation worse, the present Delphans were ordered by Ikaris to restrain Thor, only to be easily shrugged aside by the thunder god, who felt insulted that mere minions had been set upon him. Fortunately, it was soon revealed that the Forgotten One had been operating under the belief he was following orders from Zuras due to Sprite's mischief, and all was forgiven. The full set of brothers later appeared, sent to collecte the Eternal Sersi from her penthouse in New York City to attend a mass meeting of the Eternals to form the Uni-Mind. She had already refused once before, and so the Delphans arrived armed and willing to seize her by force. Literally crashing a party, the Delphans fought not only Sersi but some Avengers in attendance, two of whom followed the Delphans aboard their hovercraft when they managed to restrain Sersi. Disorienting the two heroes with the hovercraft's teleportation process, the Delphans then managed to take the Avengers by surprise and capture them. While Ikaris and other Eternals explained the situation to the Avengers, Sersi regained consciousness, her powers still enough to break away from the Delphans and get herself freed. With her powers fully restored, she then sought to punish the brothers by changing them all into armadillos, only relenting after Ikaris spoke up for them. Returned to their normal forms, the Delphans made a quick apology before beating a hasty retreat. Most recently, two of the Delphan Brothers (wearing different clothes for a change) appeared as a member of a faction of Eternals misled by Zuras into believing a new host of Celestials were coming to destroy Earth for all its abnormal subgroups. In hopes of dissuading the Celestials from this act, they employed the High Evolutionary to create a machine which would scan the genetic codes of all nonhumans, clones, artificially engineered species (ex. Subterraneans, Atlanteans, Inhumans, etc.), mutants, and mutated humans, then unleash an energy wave that would poison all examples of them on Earth. This scheme drew the attention of the latest iteration of New Warriors, whose member the Scarlet Spider fought the Delphans when the Eternals finally made their presence known, only to be defeated and imprisoned within the Evolutionary's machine. The machine was destroyed in time before its effects could kill anyone, then Zuras' paranoia was revealed, causing the Delphans and the other Eternals to turn against him. However, as leader of the Eternals, Zuras used the High Evolutionary as a scapegoat for the entire situation, apparently executing him before teleporting away with all the Eternals. | Powers = The Delphan Brothers have the standard powers of Eternals, including superhuman strength and endurance, immortality, and the ability to manipulate numerous natural forces and energy, although none hve been highly developed enough to compare to the likes of Sersi, Zuras, or the Forgotten One | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = During their assignment to capture Sersi, the Delphan Brothers used "leech manacles" which could limit but not fully neutralize her powers. | Transportation = An advanced hovercraft with teleportation ability, able to "jump" from New York City to northern Greece within seconds. | Weapons = The Delphans have in the past wielded shields, as well as fighting staffs and batons able to deliver a "photon-burst", a powerful charge strong enough to stun a fellow Eternal but which proved ineffective against She-Hulk. | Notes = | Trivia = The actual number of Delphan Brothers varies from one appearance to another, with as few as two and as many as eight. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}